Tamers Meet the Digidestined
by supersdude
Summary: A re-write! The tamers get pulled into the digital world, but it's not what they remember. The digidestined have returned to defeat the Dark Masters when they find kids in the digiworld. However, there is a greater evil than the dark masters at work.


Chapter 1: The Encounter

SSD: Alright well this was my first digimon fanfic and reading over it recently I realized there are a lot of errors and stuff I wanted to change.

Rika: Yeah, only took you two years.

SSD: Right, so I decided to go back and re-edit some things. I ended up wanting to change so much I figured I would just make it a new story. In case you're curious the original story is called Tamers meet the Digidestined. It is on my profile if you want to go and check it out and compare. Personally, I am liking this one a bit more.

Justin: You're taking me out?!

SSD: Well you were kinda random and came out of nowhere so I'll just changing up you're background story =]. Oh and you're name.

Justin:….okay .

Disclaimer:I do not own the Digimon franchise...sad face..I do however own Justin and Aeromon as they came from my odd imagination.

* * *

"Another beautiful day, huh guys" Takato said as more of a statement than a question to his companions. It was great having summer vacation. No school which meant no homework, which also meant he could spend all day with Guilmon and his friends. In Takato's mind there was nothing better. Ever since they reunited with their partners it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

"You can say that again. I can't remember having this many nice days in a row" Henry replied in agreement.

"Speak for yourselves. This heat is horrible for my fur" the little dog-like digimon known as Terriermon. He sat atop Henry's head as usual. This earned Henry some teasing from time to time as they said he would have a bald spot by the time he is twenty from Terriermon sitting on his head.

"Oh please Terriermon, you barely have any fur" Henry pointed out. "If anyone has a right to complain it's Renamon." He glanced around. The fox digimon wasn't visible but he knew she was there somewhere. Ready to faze into view if Rika ever called for her.

"What about you Rika? Does the heat get to you?" Takato asked with a curious smile.

"If hanging around with you and hearing some of the stupid questions you ask doesn't bother me, what makes you think the heat will?" she replied in her usual manner. Rika had not changed much in the few months after the destruction of the D-Reaper. The main difference was that she now hung out with them on a daily basis. It was always nice to have her company especially since Takato considered her his best friend along with Henry, and Jeri.

"Hm, I guess you have a point there" Takato said with a light chuckle. He always seemed to be upbeat and hardly ever took offense to any comments made towards him. Some would call it weird, others a unique, but good, quality.

The sound of three loud beeping noises soon cut through the summer air. It only took a second for the three tamers to realize that each of their Digivices were going off. Renamon appeared next to Rika, her expression the same as always. "I sense something nearby."

"A digimon?"

"I'm not sure, but something of the digital world nature" she began leading the way with Terriermon and Guilmon at her heels while the tamers began to pick up their pace in order to keep up with the three digimon. Suddenly, they stopped. Looking around cautiously, the tamers anticipated an attack from a something or someone.

"So where is…whatever we're looking for?" questioned Takato after he failed to notice anything out of place.

"Hey is this a digital field setting in around us?" Henry pointed out as a dense fog began to surround them. Soon the only visibility was the person in next to you and barely a foot in front of you.

"Takatomon, I'm feeling a little sleepy. Is it time for nappy?" asked Guilmon as he let out a large yawn.

"No..no" Takato replied as he was starting to have trouble keeping his own eyes open. "It's mid-day. No time for nap…" With that Takato slumped to the ground. Henry tried to call his name but soon he found himself submitting to the same spell. It was only a matter of time before Rika too was victim to the mysterious feeling of sleep. No digimon emerged, no human came and kidnapped them. Slowly the fog began to dissipate and when the sky was once again clear, there were no three kids or three digimon lying on the floor. It was as if the fog itself had swallowed them up whole…

* * *

…"Oh, guys look I think there's people over here" said Mimi excitedly as she spotted three figures in the distance.

"Mimi, we're the only ones here. I thought we established that after being here the first time around" Tai replied not believing his teammate. "Do you think some other kids were transported to the digital world with us the second time?"

"I highly doubt it" Izzy replied. "Gennai said we were the chosen ones. Why would he also bring in other children?"

"I don't know but Mimi's right you guys, those are other kids!" Matt exclaimed as he too could see clearly what Mimi was pointing out.

"Matt, look they've got digimon too" said Gabumon and everyone now looked over the digimon.

Tai moved forward to wake the kids. "Be careful Tai they could be bad" said Sora worriedly.

Takato felt someone poking him repeatedly in the arm, as he began to regain his senses. Slowly opening his eyes, figures began to come into focus and figures soon turned into people. Jumping back startled, he looked over the group. "W-what's going on?!"

"Whoa, calm down friend, I'm Joe" said a kid with blue hair and glasses.

"Uh, hey" Takato replied as he could hear Henry begin to stir. Looking around the scenery was definitely not the street they were on before he was rendered unconscious. Glancing back at kids he noticed the digimon. However what was even more shocking was the faces of the kids. These were the same faces he watched every Saturday morning! "Man I must have hit my head pretty hard" he mumbled as he tried to figure things out.

"How did you end up here, in the Digital World?" questioned Izzy with his perpetual curiosity.

"Uh, well we were walking down the street, and uhm, a digital field appeared. Next thing I know I'm getting poked by Tai" Takato said still trying to fathum how this was possible. Then again, it did turn out that the digimon and digital world were real. It really wasn't too out of this world to find out the people were real as well.

"A digital field?" pondered Izzy.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Tai. Takato raked through his mind quickly, Henry and Ryo where the ones that succeeded at quick thinking and getting out of situations.

"I, uh, heard someone else say it" Takato finally answered which seemed to satisfy the goggle-headed leader. As he spoke he noticed Henry began to stir.

"By digital field do you mean that fog that was surrounding the city when Myotismon arrived in the real world?" Izzy finally broke his thoughtful expression.

"Uh, yeah!" Takato said quickly. That explanation actually fitted perfectly without him going into detail about it.

"Where are we?" asked Henry rubbing his head.

"The digital world" Takato supplied the answer. He noticed the look of surprise on Henry's face as he began to look around and observe the area.

"Uhm, Takato are they-" he began as his gaze settled on the digidestined.

"Yup"

"How is that possible?"

"No clue."

"Well now we've witnessed everything possible" Henry stated shaking his head. Meanwhile the dig destined just exchanged confused looks.

Stepping forward Matt finally spoke up. "How do we know we can trust you guys? I mean for all we know, they could be a trick or working for those Dark Masters Gennai told us about."

"Matt does have a point" Sora agreed with a slight nod. These newcomers had yet to give them a reason to distrust them, but at the same time they had not given them a reason to trust them.

"Listen, I understand your reasons for being suspicious but our intentions are strictly pure" Henry said as he put his hands up. See he was much better with words then Takato was. They had been so caught up in the fact that they were essentially inside a television show, that Henry just now noticed Rika was still unconscious. "My friend is still out, do you guys have a camp set up where we can lay her down?"

"Joe here is our doctor, I'm sure he can take a look when we get to camp over there" Mimi said as she pointed the camp a few meters back.

"Thank you" Henry replied with a bow. "I'm Henry Wong."

"Oi, Henry I haven't felt like this since Suzy tied me to the merry-go-round and left me there" Terriermon muttered as he stood on his feet. "Woah, lots of digimon."

"It's okay Terriermon, their friendly" Takato told the little digimon. "I'm Takato."

"Izzy, I've never seen that digimon around before" Tentomon spoke up as Guilmon got up still drowsy.

"There's no data on him from my digital analyzer" Izzy confirmed what Tentomon was saying as he typed away on his laptop.

"Guilmon is a unique digimon" Takato stated. If he were to say that he created Guilmon it would just lead to thousands of questions, mainly from Izzy, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to deal with that right now. After all he was sure that they would be able to think of plenty of questions already. "He's quite friendly as well."

"Takato, do we have new friends?" questioned the Dinosaur as he recognized the creatures as digimon.

"How about we head over to the camp, finish introductions, and from there we can get things settled " Tai suggested. Not hearing any complaints, the group headed to camp. There was so much talking going on, they needed a second to process all of this information. Renamon fazed into view as she picked up Rika and took her towards the camp. After settling down, literally sitting on the ground, they continued with the introductions going around. Though for Takato and Henry these introductions were pretty redundant as they knew who all the kids and their digimon were. From there they went on to explain how they had been walking down the street and somehow ended up here. Henry went into brief detail about how they had previously been in the digital world but in a different quadrant than the one they were currently on. He was smart enough to leave out the fact that they were simply a cartoon back where they lived. On the other side of things, Izzy went on to explain their mission off destroying the four Dark Masters.

After all the discussion was over, some had an expression of understanding while others had a completely clueless look. "So who's ready for supper?" Gomamon asked, breaking the silence.

"I am!" declared Tai.

"Yeah but we don't have any food" Joe pointed out.

"Well actually while you guys were having that intriguing discussion, I took the liberty of gathering some food" he explained. "We all did" added Biyomon as she too came in with a handful of berries. With a resounding approval, they began to pass around the various fruits, each taking their fair share. All but Guilmon, who Takato had to rip the basket of berries from. As he put it they were almost as good as bread.

"So what now?" questioned Sora after everyone had their fill of what food they could.

"Well we still have a job to do" Matt stated as their was a consensus nod of agreement. "We have to take the four Dark Masters out."

"And with Henry, Takato, and Rika our chances are only improved" pointed out T.K. The little boy had been shy at first, but was starting to break out of his shell with the help of his friends, and of course Patamon. He felt nowhere near as dependent on Matt as he did when they first arrived. Still, T.K. was happy to know that his big brother was still around for when he did need him.

Takato glanced down at Rika with a concerned look. They had gone from mid-day to nighttime (in Digital World time) and she was still unconscious. Joe had come to the conclusion that there was nothing physically wrong with her and suggested that the trip to the digital world had taken a toll on her and she just needed some more rest. While it was great to hear that she was okay, he still had a nervous feeling about the whole situation.

"So what do you guys say? Are you willing to help us out?" Tai asked, turning to Henry and Takato. It just seemed rude to assume that they were going to help them out.

"Of course we'd be glad to help" Takato said a smile replacing the concerned expression. As odd as this all was, he was getting a chance to participate in the adventures that he had grown up with!

* * *

The night was still. Then again, most nights were still in the Digital World. It was surprisingly rare to find a digimon wandering through the woods at this time of day. Then again it did make sense that they sleep as well. Of course there were the few nocturnal based digimon. Though they mostly lived amongst the tall trees and branches. Personally, he liked to stay on the ground. At the same time, he wasn't exactly a digimon so his standards were much higher in his opinion. Arriving at his location, he took a quick glance around. It was a safe place, but it was more of a habit then he thought. After avoiding digimon and running around for so long, you just gained the habit of being cautious everywhere you went.

"Did you find out what caused that flash in the sky?" questioned an angelic voice from the darkness.

"No. Aeromon and I searched but found nothing of value" the human replied simply. Unlike many digimon, he was not intimidated by the being that spoke to him. It was more of a mutual understanding.

"Then we will resume our search in the morning. Now that the digidestined have returned they should be easy enough to locate" the voice spoke again. "After all they are going after the Dark Masters."

"Are we going to just let them destroy themselves?" Justin questioned raising an eyebrow. It seemed like the wise thing to do. Let them weaken each other and strike whoever was left standing down.

"For now. My concern is that something, or someone, else has entered the digital world. I felt it when you first arrived, and now I feel it once more" he said describing the sensation to Justin. The human had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you believe there could be another tamer in the digital world?"

"More than one. And while we are perfectly capable of handling the digidestined, you have shown me the power you tamers possess. If those two groups team up, they could cause trouble for us."

"I understand. Tomorrow I'll make sure they double their efforts, but Lucemon, what should I tell them to do if they come across these tamers?" questioned Justin. By they he was referring to the select, but elite, group of digimon who worked under Lucemon. Essentially they were nothing more than foot soldiers.

"Do not engage. Record their position and report back to me immediately" Lucemon replied. "We cannot risk losing one of our soldiers. Until I know the power of these new intruders, I do not want anyone engaging them in battle."

"I will relay the message" Justin said with a nod. He knew that Lucemon was serious in ever matter and when he stated that he did not want anyone engaging them in battle, he meant it. If they spotted you, you were better off running to avoid battle with the tamers than battling and having to face Lucemon is you survived. Fangolomon help the digimon that disobeyed that order.

Hearing no more from Lucemon he turned and headed out the way he came. If there were indeed more tamers, this would certainly be interesting. "Justin, where do you think these new humans came from?" questioned Aeromon as he leaned against a tree outside.

"I'm not sure. But by the end of the day tomorrow, we will find out" Justin replied to his partner as he set out his gear and lay down. "The digidestined should be encountering their first foe soon, and we'll be there to watch. If the tamers are with them, they'll be there to help them out."

"Do you think we'll get back when all this is over?" asked Aeromon.

"Hopefully…hopefully" Justin said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

SSD: So there you have it. The first chapter.

Rika: I had no face time!

Terriermon: what a diva.

SSD: Anyway, what did you think? If you were a fan of the first one, let me know what you think of this one and whether I should keep it going or return to the old one. That's all for now!


End file.
